mlp_fim_fan_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis 'is one of the villains. She is a female changeling and can change into any pony she wants to torture; basically pretending to be an imposter. She also appears to have a secret relative named Fluffle Puff, but was never mentioned in the series. Depiction in the series Impersonating Princess Cadance Queen Chrysalis first appears impersonating Princess Cadance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, looking and sounding like her but acting different enough to raise Twilight Sparkle's suspicions, though Twilight's friends,Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia are oblivious. When Chrysalis appears before Twilight for the first time, she doesn't recognize Twilight, unsettling her and raising her suspicions. Throughout the wedding preparations, Chrysalis directly or indirectly insults each of Twilight's friends: she throws away the food Applejack offers her after giving insincere praise, she piles demands on Rarity about her and her bridesmaids' dresses, and compares Pinkie Pie's party to that of a six-year-old's birthday. When Twilight tries to discuss the matter with Shining Armor, Chrysalis interrupts and drags Shining Armor into another room, where Twilight witnesses her cast a spell on him that makes his eyes roll. At the wedding rehearsal, Twilight accuses Chrysalis of being evil and levies accusations on her, causing Chrysalis to tear up and run away. Shining Armor confronts Twilight and contradicts her accusations, saying "Cadance" is using her magic to heal the migraines he suffers from due to his protection spell. When Twilight's friends abandon her because of her paranoia, Chrysalis returns. She looks down at Twilight compassionately at first, but her eyes glow green as she casts a spell that drags Twilight into the ground down to the caves beneath Canterlot. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Chrysalis, still under the guise of Cadance, taunts Twilight through reflections in an underground cavern's crystal walls and tells her that she's using Shining Armor for her own benefit. Twilight shatters the crystals and uncovers a path to the real Cadance, also imprisoned by thechangeling queen. A song sequence follows featuring Chrysalis and Cadance singing about the wedding. After outwitting Chrysalis's three bridesmaids who were guarding the cave, Cadance and Twilight manage to confront Chrysalis right before Princess Celestia weds her to Shining Armor. Queen of the changelings Princess Cadance proclaims that the imposter is a changeling, a creature that takes the form of those that are loved and gains power by feeding off the love for them. Enraged, the imposter suddenly transforms and introduces herself as queen of the changelings (named Chrysalis in the episode's script but not on-screen).3 Chrysalis keeps Cadance at bay by threatening to send her back to the caves and explains that she's been feeding on Shining Armor's love for Cadance, weakening his protection spell that keeps the changelings out of Canterlot. Princess Celestiaconfronts her and attacks her with a magic blast from her horn, but Chrysalis fires back and, thanks to the power of Shining Armor's love, overpowers Celestia and knocks her to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone, including Chrysalis herself. Celestia weakly urges Twilight and her friends to get the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat the queen. The changelings break through the magical barrier around Canterlot and capture Twilight and her friends, bringing them back to the wedding hall, where Celestia is encased in a chrysalis hanging from the ceiling. The queen sends her subjects to feed and sings a reprise of This Day Aria, distracting her long enough for Twilight to free Cadance. Cadance's magic breaks the spell over Shining Armor and gives him strength. Chrysalis mocks the sentiment, but the power of Shining Armor and Cadance's joint spell repels her and all of the changelings out of Canterlot, flying into the distance in the direction of the Badlands. Physical appearance Queen Chrysalis spends the entirety of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 disguised as Princess Cadance, with her eyes occasionally flashing green and her magic glowing green instead of Cadance's blue. Once she is confronted by the real Cadance, she transforms into a pony-like creature with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia. In addition, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes, and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. Her wings, full of holes like her other body parts, end in sharp points rather then curves (like those of actual insects); when they flap, they generate a buzzing sound. Quotes 'Shipping Ahoy Part Two "Hah! You caught me, blubberblubgarble! Go away!" — Queen Chrysalis "Fluffle Puff nicknames me Chryssi and I hate that nickname!!!" — Queen Chrysalis "If I evolve into Queen Butterfly, You know what will happen with PURE POISONESS!" — Queen Chrysalis This day is already gone perfect The kind of day which I dreamed since I was small I know just what to do And I will start bringing up doom It's now finished for you and AAAAA'AAALLLl!!' — Queen Chrysalis, singing Your Husband Will Be Mine Trivia * Fluffle Puff is a fluffy pony and if the series had updated, it would have extra Fluffle Puff shorts.